challenge dxd
by asler
Summary: Is a challenge of what could had happened if Issei didn t arrive when he did in volume 12


I don´t own anything of dxd. If I do Issei would have already has his way with at least half of his harem and have even more girls in it.

This is a challenge that come to me while I was returning home from school. It goes like this:

Issei´s body is correctly recreated by Ophis and great red, the problem comes when even with the new body Issei can´t leave the dimensional gap because… (Insert reason)... for at least a month more, so instead of being there and doing anything he trains himself in the knight and bishop departments where he lacks with some help from Ddraig and Ophis.

When it´s finally time and Issei arrives to the underworld he founds it destroyed and some monsters causing ruckus in Lilith, the devil´s capital city, after defeating some of them he learns that because of those monsters and Kaos brigade most of the important cities in the underworld have been destroyed.

Issei travel to one of the cities that have survived of the Gremory territory where he encounters the orc club members. In there he learns what had happened a month ago after his supposed death and all the evil deeds that Kaos brigade is causing along with the revelations that some of his friends and comrades have die in the many battles that have been happening around the human and devil world.

Things that must be in it:

Characters dead. You can have some characters die to give Issei a big hate against Kaos Brigade

Humans hate for the supernatural. During the time issei was in the dimensional gap it was revealed the secret of the supernatural world to the humans and most of them didn´t like it so they started to also hunt and kill all the supernatural people. (this is mostly because of fear)

Not all humans hate devils ant he other species, like Issei parents, the pervert duo and other friends of the Kuoh academy, and help some of them. The problem is that they can´t do much.

Rizevim along with the evil dragons must be the principals antagonist

The characters like Vali and some of the orc must be some kind more powerful than in canon (they have been fighting without a break for over a month the at least most have more experience. That in essence is a power up)

Some ecchi moments (if you want even lemons for the adult public)

People that must still be alive:

Vali, he can be hurt and/or hidden but alive

Rias, obvious reasons

Most of the orc, this one is because if you want to give more drama to the story you might kill one or some of them.

Cao Cao, because Issei never appeared he wasn´t defeated and was able to defeat Sairorg and Vali (this one because of the use of all his power against Pluto).

Thing you might do if you want:

Kill someone who is married so you can add the widow to the harem, example grayfia

You might add characters from other religions that haven´t appear in the dxd world to fight for or against Kaos brigade

You might create the dxd group

Things about Issei in the story

He isn´t a god. He trained and was able to master the knight part of triana but is still lacking in the bishop part. His true queen is more durable and drain less power from him. You can also add new techniques. Issei is in the level where he can battle against a maou and obtain a tie or be defeated (this do not include zirsech true form).

He blames himself for what happened and has started to only focus in defeating Rizevim, even going as far as sometimes ignoring the girl's attempts to be with him, even the ones from Rias. But in the bottom he is still the pervert idiot we all love only the guilt has overcome his pervertness somehow.

Even with his new attitude he is able to gain more girls to fall for him because his desire to protect girls and his friends is intact

He isn´t an avenger who only wants to destroy the enemy. He is more focused on only stop Rizevim.

Even if he ignore them sometimes he still love them and want to accomplish his dream of become an harem king

Things I´d appreciated for you to not do:

Abandon the fic

You can contact me if you want to take the challenge or have a question

Ja ne


End file.
